


Friends Don't

by shadow_prince



Series: Wolfstar Song Fics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Idk this has been stuck in my head, It had to come out somehow, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_prince/pseuds/shadow_prince
Summary: Remus huffed. “I mean, even at school. You never went on dates. And I thought maybe it was just because you were always with us and whatever, but. You never date.”“What’s your point, Remus?”“Why don’t you?”He looked back down at the newspaper, unable to look him in the eye for the lie he knew would come next. “I just don’t like anyone.”“Oh.”Was that disappointment in his voice? No, it couldn’t be disappointment. Because that would mean Moony cared, and Moony didn’t care. Moony couldn’t care, because Moony was straight. If he wasn’t, he would have said something, and he hadn’t, so he had to be straight.That didn’t stop him from glancing over the top of the paper to where he stood at the edge of the hallway. He was frozen in the way you froze just before you kicked off the ground on your broom. Right before a runner pushed off the block. Right before you dove off a cliff into the sea. Frozen with the promise of movement about to burst forth.Sirius watched him, holding his breath.“You’re lying.”





	Friends Don't

**Author's Note:**

> I said I wasn't going to write more fanfic until after NaNoWriMo, but obviously I'm a liar. Everything in _italics_ are lyrics from Friends Don't by Maddie  & Tae, which you can find on Spotify, or YouTube here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XGmJMvnDZEg 
> 
> I heard it on the radio last week and haven't been able to get out of my head because it's so wolfstar it hurts.

_They don't cancel other plans_

_Have conversations with nothing but their eyes_

_They don't hear each other's names and forget to concentrate_

_Hits a nerve and lights you up like dynamite_

 

James’ hand fell heavily on his shoulder. “That was brilliant! Oi, the Spiced Fiddler is just down the way, fancy a pint to celebrate?”

He was all for a drink after a thrilling Quidditch match where the English National Team narrowly triumphed over the Spaniards for a qualifier. Sirius was about to enthusiastically agree, looking over at Remus and catching his eye. He automatically smiled at him, but it was tight, his shoulders slumped and hands fisted in his pockets. Remus gave in, eyes dropping to the ground and head a subtle nod.

“Actually, I think we’ll pass on this one mate.” He didn’t miss the way James eyes darted back and forth between him and Remus, but he didn’t say anything and Sirius was grateful. Just squeezed his shoulder and released him with a pat.

Sirius waved to everyone else, before he gently took Remus by the elbow, apparating them into their shared apartment without a word. Remus stumbled when they landed, more disoriented than he usually was, as a result of the recent moon. He caught himself with a hand on Sirius’ chest, who ignored the way his traitorous heart sped up, hoping Remus couldn’t feel it under his hand.

“I can do it myself, you know.”

“Of course you can, Moony. But we’re going the same place, aren’t we?”

Remus huffed, but didn’t protest further, stepping back and retreating to the couch. Sirius mourned the loss of contact.

“We could have gone to the pub, I’m alright… Or you could have gone and I came back here.”

He was slumped on the couch, head thrown back against the cushions so that his adam’s apple protruded sharply from the long column of his neck.

“And listen to James retell the entire match that we were at? Hardly sounds like my kind of night. Shall I order take-away?” he said, instead.

Remus turned his head, heavy eyes opening to study him for a moment before smiling. “Yeah. That sounds great, Pads.”

 

_Friends don't call you in the middle of the night_

_Couldn't even tell you why_

_They just felt like saying "hi"_

 

Remus was standing in the kitchen, long fingers wrapped around a scalding, chipped mug with an empty, absent gaze.

“Moony?”

At the sound of Sirius padding into the kitchen, he twisted, the counter digging sharply into his lower back.

“What are you doing up, Pads?”

“I heard you out here and came to ask the same thing.”

“You got out of bed to ask why I was out of bed?” he asked, brow furling in confusion.

Sirius shifted from foot to foot, gaze darting around the small kitchen. “I, well. Yeah? I mean. Who makes tea at 2:37 in the morning? Are you alright?”

Remus quietly looked at him- really looked at him. His long hair had mostly come out of the braid it had been in earlier, a few locks still feebly tied within the band while the majority tumbled in haphazardous waves around his face. The Gryffindor t-shirt he wore was faded and appeared to be a size too small, hugging his broad chest tightly. It was when he noticed the tear at the collar, earned when Sirius had levitated him into a tree and caught a branch on the way up, that he realised it was his shirt, and not Sirius’.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine.” He smiled, setting the undrunk tea on the counter. “We should both get some sleep.”

 

_Friends don't stand around, playing with their keys_

_Finding reasons not to leave_

_Trying to hide the chemistry_

_Drive a little too slow, take the long way home_

_Get a little too close_

_We do, but friends don't_

 

Sirius was heading to bed, he really was, when he saw light leaking from the crack where Remus had left his bedroom door ajar. He had assumed the other man to have long since fallen asleep, having retreated to bed with a soft ‘goodnight’ hours before. Peering through the opening, he smiled indulgently at the sight that greeted him. He thought of this as Soft Remus, one of his favourite Remus’, with his hair a mess of curls, his torn and too big jumper nearly falling off a shoulder and revealing too much of a sharp collarbone. Curled up, surrounded by pillows, the candle burning low on his nightstand and a book balanced on his knees. His blinks were too long and Sirius would place a Galleon on him having not turned the page in the past fifteen minutes.

So distracted was he drinking in the sight, like a man stumbling from the desert and being handed his first glass of water in weeks, brimming, spilling over to wet his parched throat, that he didn’t noticed he had been spotted until Remus was patting the spot next to him.

He should have hesitated, but he would be lying if he claimed he did.

Remus closed the book, putting on the top of a towering stack next to the bed, before scooting over and making room in the narrow bed for Sirius to crawl in next to him, like he used to when they were at Hogwarts. He hadn’t been in Remus’ room more than a handful of times since they had moved in, and looked around curiously. Taking in the way all his clothes were folded or hung neatly, but parchment was littering the floor and books that didn’t fit on the overflowing bookcase were stacked anywhere there was room for them.

“I haven’t gotten to see you read since we graduated,” he whispered, careful not to disturb the peaceful hush of the room. “I’ve missed it.”

Warm amber eyes sleepily drifted over his face between blinks, until they closed and stayed that way. “What do you miss?”

“This,” he murmured, but Remus was already asleep.

 

_They don't almost say "I love you"_

_When they're downtown somewhere, just a little drunk_

_They don't talk about the future and put each other in it_

_And get chills with every accidental touch_

 

Snow was falling thick outside the window of the Three Broomsticks, but inside Bungbarrel spiced mead flowed as freely as water to warm the inhabitants. James and Remus were already several glasses in, the cold no longer rendering his limbs stiff, he relaxed back in the booth they had claimed.

Over the low din of laughter and conversation, he heard boots stomping, twisting automatically toward the sound of Sirius shaking snow from himself, not unlike Padfoot did when he came in from romping outside. His pale cheeks were flushed from the chill and he rubbed his hands together, blowing warm air into them as he scanned for Remus and James. Catching Remus’ eye, he nodded in acknowledgement, before stopping off at the bar to get another bottle of mead and a glass for himself.

“Budge up, Remus,” he ordered, setting down the alcohol and bumping him with his hip until he slid further into the booth.

Even though the bench had more than enough room for the two of them, Sirius pressed against him so that their thighs were touching from hip to knee. When he turned and buried his nose in Remus’ neck, he pretending it was from the cold that he shivered and goosebumps crawled up his skin.

“Merlin’s saggy tits it’s cold out there,” Sirius’ voice was muffled by Remus’ neck.

“Yeah, and I had warmed up. Get your frigid, wet nose out of here, ya mangy mutt.” He pushed his face away and stealing a look at James, sure he was going to take the piss. Oddly though, he just looked thoughtful. It would almost have been better if he had made a joke.

They celebrated the possibility of Remus teaching at Hogwarts the next year. Sirius suggested they should move from their rented flat to a place in Hogsmeade. That he wouldn’t mind flooing to work so that Remus could be closer to the school. He wasted no time in joining in their revelry, catching up in drinks so that all three of them were more than a little drunk when Lily joined them. James insisted on pulling her out onto the dancefloor, twirling her around beneath the candlelight.

Remus watched the way Sirius twisted the glass in his hand, pouring another glass and downing it in one go before rising from the table. He held his hand out to Remus who stared at him befuddled. “Come on, Moons, dance with me.”

If he had been a little more sober, or a little less gay, he would have said no. But as it stood, he was both drunk and more than little bit enamoured with his best friend, and that was all it took for him to be led out onto the dance floor, weaving their way between the throngs of people to find James and Lily.

Everything burned brighter and his normally abysmal dance skills were not helped any by the alcohol weighing down his limbs. He wrapped his arms around Sirius’ neck to keep from stumbling again and sighed in relief when Sirius wrapped his around his waist, pulling him close. Everywhere they touched it felt like he was on fire. He couldn’t remember why they didn’t do this more often or why he didn’t hug Sirius like this all the time.

“Moony,” the word was hardly spoken; more a sigh, a promise, a caress of his very being. He turned and rested his forehead against Sirius’ temple. Somewhere in the back of his mind he thought he shouldn’t be doing this, but then Sirius was pulling him even closer and he forgot that voice of reason trying to tickle his memory through the haze of mead.

 

_I keep telling myself this might be nothing_

_But one look in your eyes and, God, there's something_

_You can lie to me and say you don't_

 

“You haven’t been on a date in ages.”

Sirius frowned, looking up from the Prophet article he had been reading. “Kind of you to point out, wanker. Not like you have either,” he accused.

“Well, no, but that’s different.”

“No it’s not.”

Remus huffed. “I mean, even at school. You never went on dates. And I thought maybe it was just because you were always with us and whatever, but. You never date.”

“What’s your point, Remus?”

“Why don’t you?”

He looked back down at the newspaper, unable to look him in the eye for the lie he knew would come next. “I just don’t like anyone.”

“Oh.”

Was that disappointment in his voice? No, it couldn’t be disappointment. Because that would mean Moony cared, and Moony didn’t care. Moony couldn’t care, because Moony was straight. If he wasn’t, he would have said something, and he hadn’t, so he had to be straight.

That didn’t stop him from glancing over the top of the paper to where he stood at the edge of the hallway. He was frozen in the way you froze just before you kicked off the ground on your broom. Right before a runner pushed off the block. Right before you dove off a cliff into the sea. Frozen with the promise of movement about to burst forth.

Sirius watched him, holding his breath.

“You’re lying.”

He swallowed. He shouldn’t have looked up.

“You’re lying,” he repeated incredulously. “Why are you lying?”

“I- I’m not- I don’t-” his voice cracked.

Remus crossed the room, slow and predatory as the wolf did when he saw an animal in the distance just before he leapt. He took the paper from Sirius hands, folding it and setting it on the coffee table without looking away. Cautiously, he took Sirius’ face in his hands tilting it up and pinning him under amber eyes before leaning down and kissing him.

Sirius froze, his brain refusing to process that Remus was kissing him until he started to pull away. Frantically he wrapped his hand around the back of his neck, leaning up to chase his lips. Remus hauled him to his feet without breaking away, kissing him again and again until they were both out of breath.

“You’re lying,” he whispered against Sirius’ lips as they both sucked in air.

He whimpered and kissed him again. The memory of every touch, too long and too short, driving his hands to trace over every inch of hard muscle and soft curve. The memory of every moment in the common room where Sirius had stopped himself from closing that distance, of tasting the laughter on these lips, guiding him now as he memorised the shape of Remus’ against his.

“So were you,” the words were half statement, half question. He almost didn’t ask but he had to know, he already didn’t think he could make it if Remus didn’t feel the same, now that he knew what it was like to kiss him, but he knew any further and it would kill him.

His back hit the wall in the hallway, one of Remus’ arms wrapped around his neck as the other reached for the handle behind him. “I love you, too,” the words a promise pressed into his neck.

Sirius pulled him back by the hair, kissing him hard as he spun them, pushing Remus backward through the open door.

 

_But I know you do, and I love you too_


End file.
